


Back Tactics

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back massages weren't normal protocol for the cool down of a practice session, much less shirtless ones given by Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Tactics

Yuuta blushed. Back massages weren't normal protocol for the cool down of a practice session, much less shirtless ones given by Mizuki. But it was for his benefit, Mizuki had said, and his muscles did feel rather tense. It also felt really, really good. Mizuki's hands were warm as they pressed deep into Yuuta's back, fingers working vigorously to get out all the knots and kinks.

That wasn't the full cause for Yuuta's blush. He'd had many back massages from a number of people in the past (his favorites were Mizuki and aniki). Yuuta, currently laid out on his stomach on a workbench, was struggling with the extent of his blush because every once in a while Mizuki would drag his nails down his back in a way that nearly induced him to shiver.

Several times Yuuta felt tempted to turn his head and give Mizuki a 'look' powerful enough to get the message across: just fucking quit that. The downside was then Mizuki would see he was blushing, and Yuuta didn't want that. Yuuta instead chose to frown and fight off his blush as quietly as he could. Which was... rather difficult considering he was a groaner and a moaner when it came to massages.

"Yuuta-kun..." Mizuki said pleasantly, and Yuuta tensed under his fingers.

"Uh, yeah?" The hands stilled, then pressed firmly into Yuuta's left shoulder. Yuuta let out a tiny grunt at the action.

Above him, Mizuki grinned. Yuuta didn't have to see it to know. He could tell by his manager's voice. "You seem more distracted than usual tonight."

"Really?" Yuuta's frown deepened, as did his blush. In his head, Yuuta was certain to add, _I wonder why_.


End file.
